1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic bearing having a working chamber filled with a damping fluid and a compensating chamber, wherein these chambers are separated from one another by a dividing wall and which chambers are in fluid communication with one another via a damping channel to damp low-frequency vibrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bearing is shown in German Publication DE 32 25 700 C1. The dividing wall includes a diaphragm of an elastomeric material having partial areas that are moveable independently of one another, and which diaphragm is arranged between gratings.
The diaphragm in the above German publication is held sealingly at its periphery in a nozzle cage, and a damping channel surrounds the diaphragm with radial clearance on the outer peripheral side and thereby has a maximum diameter.
Therefore, the surface of the diaphragm for insulating higher-frequency vibrations is comparatively small.